Little Miracles
by LeagueofLosers
Summary: After being gone for eight long years, Edd returns to Peach Creek to work as a teacher and hide from his past. What he doesn't suspect is Kevin still being there, now coach of the baseball team, and loving father. Edd isn't sure about the change in Kevin, but his past still continues to haunt him. Will he give the new Kevin a chance or will their pasts ruin everything?
1. Chapter 1

It was weird being back, the familiarity was almost rather suffocating but held some comfort. It had been years. Eight to be exact. Eight long years away from his once upon a time home. The place he had met his two best friends, caused trouble together, grew up and away from his parents, went to high school, where he had found himself. Peach Creek, his Cul-de-sac, though technically it wasn't his, it was home, again. Taking a deep breath of fresh end of summer air that surrounded him. He smiled towards his future, where his past was untainted, where his nickname was made, where he had began and will now start over. This is where his grass would be greener.

The boy pulled his smart environmentally safe car into his parents rarely used parking spot. Closing the windows before cutting the engine the boy grabbed his messager bag from the front promising to grab the rest after he relaxed from the hours of driving. Taking the key his parents had given him when he was young he smiled when the locked clicked telling him after all these years this was still his house. Though not a home, with parents always being busy with work both infamous brain surgeons they were constantly busy and had no time to deal with a child, but soon he would revive the house it would become a home.

Sighing the boy, no man, being twenty-five it was safe to say he was a man. Frowned to himself at the house, it's old self didn't look like it had been cleaned since he ran several states away to college. Now with a few science doctorates under his belt and having taken a few teaching classes to keep away his boredom the man had graduated and as a gift from his parents. Their old house. The house he had once called home. Though they had thought he might have sold it and used the money for an upgraded they were eyebrow raising surprised when he told them he would return to it.

"Messy, messy, messy..." He trailed of as he rolled his sleeves up over his elbows so he could get to work. Oh, it seems we have forgotten to introduce the germ-o-phobia we all love dearly. Eddward Marion Vincent*. Though he had grown from all those day of Eddy's scams and Junior high. Now a full fledged graduate of both high school and of college. His intelligence seemed unstoppable, but his brain isn't the only thing that has grown. Now a solid 5'6" in height, his body never seemed to hold on to any mass leaving him lanky yet not skeletal. He kept to his healthy diet and given up on being a vegetarian realizing the lack of health that came from it, though he really isn't a meat eater.

During his junior year Edd had decided to drop the old clothes he had once wore finally digging into the family piggy bank, they had plenty of money but never had he slipped his hand into the bacon. His parents never said he couldn't but nor gave him permission. Done with being ignored that week he had decided to change his outer look. Using his shape, or lack of, he bought clothes, loads of them. Though he didn't go too extreme just more...fashionable clothing, fitted shirts and a few jeans that hugged his legs. He even had a new set of hats though he kept the color similar no need for anyone to have a heart attack though now he has several colors.

"Seriously is it that hard to simply clean?" Edd fussed aloud as he wiped the counters down with a wet wipe cringing at the black marks the dirt and dust left on the rags. Looking around and the lack of natural light he sighed knowing the things in his car would have to wait. He had been cleaning for hours, the day beginning to settle into night, washing the walls with paints of reds and purples. Edd stopped to watch them tint the house beautifully, turning the dirty sink water white paint into brilliant arrangement colors. Maybe a paint job was in order. Checking his watch before huffing, too late for today maybe another time hopefully.

Finishing up cleaning the kitchen and deeming the house worthy of living in for today, Edd took a hot relaxing shower, changing into a pair of silky paints and a soft cotton shirt he curled up on the couch with a cup of tea and flicked to the history channel. This was his new life, away from the college that held good and bad memories. Shaking his head at the thought he smiled as he sipped his drink thinking about when his plans had become reality to his parents, being shocked was an understatement.

_"A teacher? Son, you could do so much with your life." No yelling his parents never raised their voices, keeping the clam and collected look though Edd had seen the surprise flash across their eyes. "It's what I want to do. Plus Peach Creek High would love to have me, plus you gave me the house." Edd said calmly picking dirt from his nails, fighting the urge of scrubbing them till they bleed. "Honey, he's just in a rebel stage, he will change his mind and become a surgeon like us." Edd fought the scoff stuck in his throat, he swore that idea off while in high school, like hell would he become like his parents._

The memory caused a soft twisted in his stomach, once long ago he would have cried at the thought of disappointing his parents but that nerve had died along time ago. No longer ignorant to his parents lack of child care and loving environment, his parents were not the bad guy and would always remain his parents but their thoughts on his life no longer mattered. From now on Edd was Edd and he would do things his own way, his parents absence had taught him one thing. He was stronger than he looked.

Okay first chapter up.

*His last name comes from his voice actor.


	2. Chapter 2

I decided to add a second chapter to get a few more people interested. I'll post a chapter a week after this. Also the relation kinda starts off slow, I don't believe in. "Hi i just met you I love you." type of things. So be patience it will work out. And yes this rated M. FOR REASONS! It will get sexual, violent, and maybe have gore in later chapters. For now enjoy gushy-ness!

The morning had started off slow, Edd surprising himself by waking up later than six on the dot, but after all that cleaning he wasn't to surprised, cleaning was still very much apart of his life but he had grown out of the habit of being overly clean while in college where working in labs, where most germs were necessary. Groaning as he sat up, pulling the covers away and moved out of the bed, after remaking it, Edd took a quick shower moving to his thankfully clean kitchen. Eating a bit of fruit that he had brought with him, knowing no food would be in the house, besides canned goods. He would have to remember to shop today. Now that the place was clean he could quickly move his things into the house.

Leaving the door to the house open for easy access the boy looked out over the Cul-de-sac. The houses of his child hood friends, the alley way, and the park. The entire domain he had spent his young life at, smiling brightly at it all not that he could have fought the excited smile for long, he began moving his things into the house he had ordered the boxes lightest to heaviest in the car. Moving his boxes of clothes, bedding, and a few pillows. Leaving the trunk full of heaver things for last, full of books, trophies, and other things he had collected. Heaving the box of scientific texts and encyclopedias into his arms felt like trying to make Ed move. His arms struggled and strained at the hold, moving slowly gritting his teeth Edd headed for the house.

"Jeffery! NO!" As he had heard the panicked voice that he had felt his feet be forced to leave the ground as he not so gently landed on his drearier, his back and his head screaming with pain. Groaning from the weight of the books landing on his chest cavity and the weight on his air way, flinching as drool landed on his cheek causing chills to fall down his body as he realized he was face to face with a rather large dog, curiously sniffing. "Daddy! I'll get help! DADDDDDDY!" Edd tried to see the face of the child currently screaming but the dog had other plans as it attacked Edd with "nice to meet you, I am dog." licks. Edd's arms still folded under the box of books struggled to keep the tongue at bay by swaying his head away.

"Shit! Jeffery no bad dog. Back off!" At the command the dog pulled back running to its owner. "My bad man, he isn't mean just overly friendly." The owner began to lift the box up. "Seriously, sor-Double dweeb?" Edd opened his eyes seeing the owner for the first time. Red hair caught him first; short, like it had been shaved once ago and was starting to grow back but the bangs longer sticking up and out sunglasses holding them back from the others face. Then forest green eyes, full of confusion. "Kev-" Edd started as the box held idly over Edd soon gave way to the weight the books falling from the bottom landing painfully on Edd who yelped out of pain and covered his head.

"Son of a-" "DADDY YOU KILLED HIM!" "Shhhh baby I'll save him." Edd felt the books be removed from his small frame opening his eyes when he felt it safe to. "Uggghh..." Edd groaned sitting up and rubbing the sore spots on his body, they would definitely leave bruises. But he would be able to hide them, something else he had learned in college. Ignoring his own comment he checked for any real danger, glad to find none. A strong hand touched his shoulder as he forced himself not to jump away. "Hey are you alright?" Kevin asked calmly squatting down next to him. The high school baseball star had gotten bigger. Slightly bulging muscles laced his arms and more could be seen behind tight jeans, not the steroid type, but muscles from hard work and working out.

"Yes yes, I am in perfect health, though some skin blemishes will appear." Edd sighed rubbing his arm looking up at a frown. "Bruises Kevin bruises." Edd watched the frown disappear as a smirk slid in it's place. "Your definitely Double Dork." Flushing as Kevin patted his back all in good laughter. "I'm glad to bring you amusement from my demise." The hat wearing boy brushed off the others hand as he used a handkerchief from his pocket to wipe his face from germs. "It seems your dog has salivated all over my face." Grumbled Edd as he scrubbed knowing the feeling would never leave before looking up as Kevin chuckled. "Yeah he seems to do that." And for once in all of Edd's life Kevin's hand was offered to him. His heart hammered in his chest, the hand that threatened his and his friends lives every day till graduation. Timidly taken, he was helped pulled to his feet. "Thank you." Edd asked scratching his palm as if it would get rid of the tingles.

"Daddy..." Edd's ocean blue eyes looked down at the voice from earlier. A small girl was tucked against Kevin's leg her other arm wrapped around the dog's neck, a very young dalmatian now that Edd could see it and not just it's tongue. Kevin turned to the girl and patted her head full of soft looking strawberry blonde hair though a rust red could be seen in the under belly of her hair. "It's okay baby, this is a friend I used to have when I was a kid, he's from the Cul-de-sac too."

The girl looked at Edd who was glancing at Kevin with wild eyes. "I don't believe friend is the correct word." The words were soft as Edd wringed his fingers. Green eyes found his as an eyebrow raised in a "_seriously?_" look. "Alright Edd was a kid I used to beat up." Kevin said smirking, eyes never moving, freezing Edd in place. "OW! Shi-sssssseehs." Keivn caught his language as he rubbed his thigh where the girl had hit him. "DADDY you shouldn't pick on people!" As Kevin nursed his wound the girl stuck her hand out to Edd, who took it and was surprised at the grip as it was shaken with far more force than necessary.

"I'm Kellie, I'm seven and three quarters." Blinking at the girl who smiled brightly at him, her hazel eyes bright with innocence and her face dusted with freckles. "Oh, I apologize, my name is Eddward, that's two D's mind you. I just turned twenty-five." He smiled softly at her as she giggled. "Ed-duh-ward*. Hehe nice to meet you! I'm sorry Daddy was a butthead when you were a kid." "Hey! I'm not a butthead!" Kellie pouted at her dad and stuck her tongue out giggling when he snatched her up holding her in the air and tickling her sides. Jeffery ran to circle them barking loudly also wanting to play with them. Placing the girl down he patted her back and pointed towards Kevin's house. "I'mma go play with Jeffery! Bye Ed-duh-ward!" Kevin just shooed her toward the house as he moved back to Edd's side. "Dont be a butthead daddy!" "What?!" He yelled watching her run away with the dog giggling.

It was silence between them after that. They stared and studied each other before Edd cleared his throat and began picking up his books. "I didn't realize you would have a kid so young." The genius mumbled watching from his peripheral as Kevin dropped down to help him. "Yeah she was a bit of a surprise for me too." Edd looked up through his lashes as Kevin smiled to his self. "Who is the mother?" As soon as the words left his mouth, Edd wanted to force them back through his gap and never say them again, because Kevin's glowing smile vanished. "Uh...a girl I dated senior year." "Ellen Jenniferson?" Kevin blinked looking up at the boy who flushed knowing he shouldn't remember that. "Uh...yeah." Kevin coughed clearing his throat loudly proving the conversation was making him uncomfortable. "So where do these go?" The red head asked smiling to hide his want to hide information, Edd stared for a moment before flushing hard. Kevin was so nice to him, and helping him move his things, was this a trick, any minute Kevin would "wail" on him. No no no they were adults now. Looking up Kevin was clearly smiling with a raise brow, seeming to be waiting for Edd to return to the world of the living. Clearing his throat, his face red from being caught in his thoughts. "Living room, please."

Thats the last chapter for now. Read and Review.  
Next Chapter will be up next Tuesday!


	3. Chapter 3

I actually got reviews. Hooooow? They are very much adored and a huge ego booster, feel free to ask questions about anything guys.

Thankful for the help moving the stuff in Edd walked Kevin to the door to say goodbye. "Thank you for the help Kevin." The red head smiled the other chuckling, "Man it was no problem. Lifting stuff is a piece of cake." Kevin flexed his muscles for emphasis. "Well I'm glad to have your help and now that I know your capable I will call you for your muscular system." Edd giggled behind his hand jumping when he felt a hand on his head or should we say hat. "It's good to see you dork." Edd flushed and pulled from the hand watching it fall to Kevin's side. "Uh you to...I-I better go..you know...clean...Vale* Kevin." The Ed wheezed closing the door before the farewell was returned. Hearing Kevin start to walk away, his tennis shoes scruffily moving against the sidewalk as he walked.

Edd pressed himself against the door squeezing his shirt above his chest. His heart beating rampantly, taking three soothing breaths in the nostrils out of the mouth. Swallowing dryly Edd looked to the books in his living room, finally standing up when he decided his legs weren't going to shake he started removing the dirty never open books on the shelves, he would donate them when he started work.

Sighing he wondered if Kevin would help him carry them in there, the man had a daughter and most likely a job he wouldn't have time to help him. Pressing the book to his chest he sigh, but after his reaction towards the other from a mere touch, why would the other want to be around him. It's not like it was his fault, college had an arrangement of bullys that continued to attack him for his hat, the movement was sheer reflex to dodge a grabbing hand. Whining and throwing his head back thumping it against the book shelf the double Edd boy sighed aloud. "Why can't I be normal?!"

Groaning he pulled his hat over his eyes for a relaxing moment taking more calming breaths like he had been told to do. Fixing his hat he blew a breath and decided to make lunch before he finished the books, heading to the kitchen he glanced at his refelction in the stainless silver of the fridge. As a child his hat had held more importaince, then it became a clutch or a mask sothing he could use to hide from everyone. Like he could keep his secrets under it's fabrics. When he had finally decided to change, the hat was still an importiant thing, but he kept only for memories and every once and a while something comforting for him, when things got bad. Shaking his head knowing better to think on things too long any more he continued to work on his lunch. A turkey sandwhich with cheese.

That and a glass of milk Edd returned to the living room careful to eat over a dish not to drop any crumbs. Though if he did he would have a heart attack anymore, not after college where he was forced from his comfort more ways than one.

_"Hey isn't that the junior who always wears a hat?" "What is he hiding?" "Maybe he has bad hair?" Hardly "No way I heard he's top of the class, maybe his brain is sticking out?" "Oh Grosss!" That is something Ed would say, but no. "Maybe he just likes hats." Edd perked up at this the conversation was just behind him the seniors were hardly the whisperers after all. "Aw come on! That's no fun, there has to be some deep dark secret behind it." Geeze..."Nah I think he just likes hats, doesn't matter they look good on him." Edd felt a flush rise from his chest to heat his face. "Ewwww you and hat boy? Come on Dexter no way!" "Aww give him credit compared to the rest of the freshmen here he's absolutely delicious looking. "_

**Knock. Knock**.  
Edd woke up with a gasp, his hat flying from his head and onto the floor. Why was he asleep on the couch? He remember putting the books away and from the looks of that he had finished. All in alphabetical order based on title. But that didn't explain his sleeping arrangements. He had sat down to rest and watch the history channel's special on china's currency. He must have fallen asleep during such. Rubbing his hand over his face to hopefully wake himself, he sighed having skipped dinner and by the shadows around the room breakfast too.  
**Knockknockknockknock.**

Jumping he remember why he had awoken, standing he moved to the door. Opening it to the morning chill of autumn. Shivering slightly he blinked before looking for his unknown guest. "Hello Mister D!" "Salu_tations_ Kellie." He smiled to her watching the word process. "Sal-u-_tishins_?" She stumbled over the word like Eddy and math. "Salutations, it is a greeting of friendship." He explained leaning down to look at her, the resemblance to Kevin was remarkable. Though it seems her mother was there a little to. "Sal-u-tations." "Very good!" He smiled for such a young girl her vocabulary seemed remarkable, and being so young the brain was like a sponge at this time and would easily fill with unremarkable amount of information. Her grin could have reached her ears with how wide it was, a very small gap in her teeth that was covered by her tongue that pressed against it.

"Kel!" The both looked back watching Kevin jog over a signature red hat backwards on his head. It looked like it had seen better days. "Salutations Daddy!" Kellie smiled to him. "I told you to wait on me before you leave the house." The red head panted, his hair was gelled slightly up and his face seemed clean shaved. Was he wearing cologne? "Butttttt Daddy was taking to long getting handsome!" Edd giggled behind his hand as Kevin seemed to flush at her words. "A day with the Misses?" Edd teased lightly watching Kevin's shoulders sank. "oh heh no not really." Watching the red head scratch the back of his head nervously. Was there something Edd was missing? "Daddy...what is a Misses?" Kellie looked confusingly at her dad who opened and closed his mouth slowly like a gaping fish in water.

"I was wondering if your dad was taking your mom out." Edd said calming to the girl, who progressed the information in her head. "But I don't have a mom!" Kellie laughed making Edd's brows rise up to his hair like as he glanced to Kevin who avoided his eyes like the plague. "What do you mean Kellie?" Edd deciding to question the girl who looked prepared for the question. "Daddy was alone and begged for a friend, so an angel dropped me on our doorsteps with a note. "She is yours, you take care of her." and Daddy has been doing good so the angels don't take me away!" There was silence between them as Edd stared at Kevin in disbelief. Kellie's mother had abandoned her? The question shown on his eyes he was sure of this when Kevin nodded softly.

Kellie lost her smile between to the two adults. "Isn't that right daddy?" "That's right sweetheart." Kevin told his daughter never looking away from Edd who seemed stunned into silence. "Go get Jeffery, I'll ask Eddward if he would like to join us. " Kellie perked up before running back to the house. The silence stayed only till she was out of ear range. "Oh my god Kevin I - I didn't mean- I- I- " Edd felt like he would cry from his own stupidity. Kevin held up his hand to calm the other. "Calm down, you didn't know, but now you do, and its okay." The red head smirked lightly at Edd flustered expression.

"It's j-just that.." Edd felt as if he was being teased for his for once LACK of knowledge. "You shouldn't lie to your kids!" The flustered man yelped like a puppy fighting with a great dane. Kevin's laugh filled the air as he grabbed his stomach trying to hold back the laughs. "Seriously? Out of everything that's your deal." Eddward flushed deeper. "She's a bit young to know her mom ditched don't you think, let her think she's heaven sent till she's ready to know more. But the note wasn't a lie, I swear a first grader should not be able to read so well, or snoop so much." With a huff Edd crossed his arms, "A child's mind is like a starving animal it picks up knowledge easily if around the right kind, it can go far." Kevin shook his head with a fat smile. "I don't doubt it." The man smirked causing Edd's flush to warm his chest. "So-o there was something you wanted to ask me?" Kevin nodded still smiling but it seemed to become wolfish. "Yeah to go to the creek to let Jeffery for a run while it's still warm. But you don't seemed dressed for the occasion." It was then Edd took in his attire, some time during his sleep he had removed his skinny jeans and was clad in an over sized sweater. "Good Lord! I would love to! Bu-but-but it...I'll go get dressed!" Kevin's laugh could be heard through the door, and Edd was sure his mortification could be as well.

*Vale - Latin for goodbye.  
I'm positive that Edd has studied the dead language so I'm sure he lets it slip from him ever so often.

The flash backs of college will be italics, and they will become more frequent in later chapters, they help tie in the story.


	4. Chapter 4

Tada new chapter. Posting kinda early because I got a job now.  
Thank you everyone for reading, following, and taking time to review.  
I'm very grateful.

* * *

The walk to the creek was a calm one, it felt good on Edd mind. Most relaxing indeed. He had changed from his sleeping clothes to a pair of grey fitted jeans and a large maroon sweater with a read knit hat that was big enough to cover his head and ears. The colors were changing for the coming autumn that would surround them oranges and reds, similar to the hair of the two he was accompanying. Kellie running ahead with Jeffery who would run and jump into the leaves and roll in them Kellie's laugh filling the air. Kevin kept the pace with Edd they didn't really speak just enjoined each others company. Edd's heart pulled at the comfort around them, the last time he had simply strolled seemed so long ago.

_They were walking around the campus the moon high in the winter sky as cold, skin nipping air wheezed around them. "Thank you for the invitation to join you in movie going Dexter." Edd smiled but didn't look up at the dark haired male. Dexter draped his arm over the other like he had did at the movie theater, causing Edd to flushed darkly but welcomed the warmth. "It was a pleasure for I dearest Eddward." The psychology major whispered against his ear softly. Edd flushed deeper and only smiled wider. "This is my dorm." Edd whispered pulling from the other to point as his dorm. "Well thank you for accompanying me home..." The junior mumbled his voice coming out as smoke, "That's it?" Blinking up at the older boy. "After all I did you would think I would at least have gotten a hug!" Dexter sighed dramatically in mock hurt causing Edd to flush and giggle. "O-okay...close your eyes." Dexter frowned but did as he was told, on his tip toes Eddward leaned up and with all the courage he could call forth, lightly brused their lips together before running off, towards his dorm. The last word he heard before he got out hearing range were ones that brought hope to his young heart. "No fair! That was too cute!"_

"Mister Edd!" Eddward blinked remember his surroundings and the small girl in his face with what she claimed were the biggest leaves out of the rest. "Actually that's not true there are many leaves bigger than a maple tree leaf." The frown on Kellie's face caused him to become frantic. "I-I- I mean they are rather large." Kellie looked at the leaves and tossed them a look of pure determination crossed her face. "Come on Jeffery were going to find the biggest maple leaves in the world!" Edd held back his instinct to comment that would clearly be impossible in such a small work field. Edd nibbled on his lip as Kevin's laugh caused him to flush. "Damn, You haven't changed have you? Still crushing childhood dreams." Edd felt his mouth drop and hang on his jaw.

"I-I-I didn't crush her dreams! d-did I?" Kevin laughed harder wiping fake tears from his eyes. "Hardly but you realize she has my stubbornness and now will stop at nothing to get what she wants? Even if it takes forever." Falling in a fit of giggles Edd squeezed his stomach in laughter. "Double Dee?" Kevin asked in concern as the boy laughed openly. "Dork?" Kevin was getting worried bad by the discoloration in the dork's face he had every right to be. Finally gaining his breath the genius snickered softly. "I apologize." The boy sniffled tears streaming from his eyes, warming his cheeks before he wiped him away. "A hilarious thought came over me." Kevin stared at him to continue. "Just you as an old man still helping her search." "That was funny?" Kevin asked unable to contain his own smile. "Well that could easily be a concision of to me laughing so hard." Edd snickered softly. "Dork" Kevin teased good heartedly.

"So why did you come back, not that I'm complaining or anything just curious." The red head asked kicking at the dirt around their shoes. Edd glanced down to fiddle with his fingers. "After college, I had a doctorate, in several medical and earth sciences, I could have been anything from surgeon to a botanist. I had plenty of job offers but one stuck to me." He glanced up at Kevin from his lashes blushing lightly, they had heard I took a few teaching courses from boredom. And Peach Creek High offered the job without a second though I signed the contract and took the job. My parents had given me the house because of its lack of use since that I was in college. So it was perfect for me to do so. "

"Yeah seems like it was perfect to me." Edd flushed looking at Kevin. When had they gotten this close?! Edd's ocean blue eyes met deep earthy green as they both seemed to freeze. Their eyes in a trance, though both were sure it was in their heads that they were moving closer. "Daddy!" They both blinked as they broke away quickly, like a child caught in the act. Edd took a calming breath as Kevin moved to his daughter, he stopped for a moment like he was going to say something, Edd breath caught. "Daddy!" Frowning Kevin ran to his daughter Edd following slowly behind. Taking calming breaths. No no no no no. This was all in your head not in a million years, being a dad has just made Kevin more friendly and understanding. That was all. Right?

* * *

Bam! They had a moment!  
Kellie is seriously the best cockblock.  
Thank you every one.


	5. Chapter 5

This was seriously so far my favorite chapter to write.  
Its cute and fluffy. Gah!

* * *

"Bad Jeffery!" Kellie shouted at the dog that seemed oblivious to the bad remark as he struggled to get out of his masters hold and the cold spray of water. "Dumb dog, out of the entire area you find the biggest mud hole?!" Kevin hissed using one hand to hold the dog's collar while the other tried to clean him up. Edd stood near by watching as the red heads struggled to clean the dog that fought to be released. "You really can't blame the dog Kevin, mud has oils in it that are healthy for dog fur." Kevin growled as he tried to wash the muddy coat down. "Yeah, yeah Dork I know-Shit!" Cursed the man as Jeffery slipped from his hand and ran for the the muddy ground made from the water hose in Kevin's back yard. Kellie ran after him, yelling about how much of a bad dog he was.

Edd laughed at the others misfortune. Causing the red head to look up with a raised brow. "You think this is funny? We seriously need to talk about your since of humor." Kevin chuckled shaking his head and sighed at his muddy jeans. "My humor is perfectly in place, you just don't seem to realize the humor in these situations." Kevin looked at him with a bored look. "Hey..." Edd looked up at him in question before a spray of cold water caught in in the face. "Shut up." Kevin laughed as the boy spluttered water and looked plain a simply horrified. "Oh My G-" Another spray hit him in the face soaking him more. "Watch your mouth." Kevin spoke bluntly smirking as Edd was still in shock, frowning he turned away. If he wants war that's what he will get!

Grabbing the bucket full of murky soap water used to clean Jeffrey, Edd grabbed the handle before he flung around holding it tightly forcing the dark water to hit the once jock in the face. Edd laughed as Kevin's shirt became more stained as it water soaked it through. The lanky male covered his his laughter with his hand as Kevin glared at him. "You think this is funny?" Edd could only laugh nodding his head to answer trying to hide behind the bucket. "You know your dead right?" Edd only nodded again squealing as he was suddenly picked up in a fire man hold, he fought and struggled as Kevin's shoulder dug into his stoamch, soon dropping the bucket to hit Kevin's shoulder, who was unfazed as the neared the pool.

Eddwards bright eyes looked at Kevin. "You wouldn't dare." Edd hissed a raised brow as his only answer before he was flung towards the pool, but his grip on Kevin didn't release forcing the red head in with him. The splash soaked the the entire patio. They froze underwater both looking at each other as the water drowned out the noise. Kicking off of the bottom Edd broke the surface of the water first, hands clutched against his hat just as Kevin appeared. "Son of a - the water is cold!" Edd only laughed and screamed as the body of a large dog landed next to him almost pulling him under. Jeffrey had joined them, his muddy fur washed away by the once clean, yet still freezing pool water.

"Yahooo!" Screamed Kellie as she jumped towards the water only for Kevin to catch her mid flight. "Oh hell no th-this water is too c-cold you'll ge-get sick." Kevin shivered placing her back in the sidewalk pulling himself out as well, he shook his hair before holding out his hand to Edd who slowly took it with a smile and allowed the other to pull him out of the in-ground pool. "No fair! You guys had all the fun!" Edd shivered as the open air hit his wet skin through the soaked clothes. "Trust me that was too cold to be fun sweet heart." Kevin shuttered then pulled her face close and kissed her cheek, "Think you can get us towels baby?" Pouting heavily she ran inside being the only one dry. "I can not **believe** you tossed me into your pool at the beginning of autumn. If I get sick I will sue you." Edd teased squeezing his shirt out around his waist, when a finger caused him to jump.

"Since when did this happen?" Edd's heart raced, a scar! How stupid could he be, he had forgotten it, a moment of loss guards. Yanking his shirt down over it Edd smiled sweetly." I fell off my mo-ped." Lies. "Its okay I got it checked out and fixed up after it happened." Not exactly a lie. Kevin looked skeptical. "That's a pretty clean cut Double dee." But Edd plastered a smile on his face. "Nah it didn't even hurt." Really big lie. It was the most painful one yet, the cut had started at his belly button and ended at his hip bone, the cut was clean like one would use to dissects a dead animal. Edd shivered ignoring Kevin's worried looks as Kellie appeared from the house carrying the towels bringing one to each.

"Daddy can Mister Edd-" "Please Kellie call me Edd or Double Dee, I wont be a "Mister" till school starts Monday." Edd sighed shaking his nerves away. "Double Dee...but Daddy calls you that." Kellie looked confused. "It's what my friends call me, and you are very much my friend." Beaming brightly the little girl seemed to radiate with joy.

"You were saying Kel?" Kellie jumped looking back at her dad. "Oh, can Mis-I mean Double Dee stay over for hot chocolate? I'll be good! Promise!" Kevin pretended to think it over; Edd, thinking of his own empty house he almost hoped the other would say yes. "Well alright." Kellie's cheers were loud as Jeffery crawled out and shook himself dry next to them soaking them once again.

The night went smoothly thanks to Kellie who pampered Double dee like he was her favorite doll, Kevin laughed at the actions and Edd just nervously smiled. But when the clock stuck eight Kel had settled down leaning back against her dad's chest. "Looks like it's time for bed, you have school tomorrow kiddo." Kevin lifted the girl cradling her in his arms. "I'm not..sleeeepy." Kel whined weakly but waved to Double Dee as they dissappered into the dark hallway leaving the Ed not sure what to do with himself, should he stay or let himself out? Sighing softly through his gap Edd looked at the pictures scattered in the living room.

Almost all of them involved Kellie at various ages with or with out Kevin. Then on the mantle were of Kevin's dad, and Kevin's graduation picture, prom and...Edd stood checking the hallway before he lifted the picture. It was the entire Cul-de-sac, the kids all pressed together for a picture before the senior's headed to graduation. Edd was separating the Ed's from the others his body pressed against Kevin whose arm had wrapped around his shoulders to keep him close enough so every one could fit.

"That was a good picture of everyone right?" Edd nearly dropped the frame as his mind short circuited. "I -oh- I didn't mean to- Sorry." Kevin chuckled, taking the frame and held it out to look at, "Nah don't be it's my favorite picture of everyone, plus you looked overly joyed as well." Edd flushed if Kevin only knew why. Placing the picture back on the mantle, he smiled at the flustered Edd. "Come on I'll walk you out."

At the door Edd looked across the street at his empty house before turning back to Kevin. "Thank you for today." The smaller one spoke softly as he rang his fingers together not caring his clothes had become stiff. "No problem Dork. Plus I think my daughter has a crush on you." Kevin chuckled at Edd scared expression. "Calm down, she's not the only one." Edd froze at the words looking up at Kevin, mouth opening at questions. "You better head home Edd work tomorrow right? Night Dweeb." Edd stared at the door blankly as a blush nearly drowned him he quickly walked to his house hoping to hide away. Thankfully his new job started tomorrow.

* * *

Awwww right?! BLARGLE!  
Thanks for the reviews.  
And everything guys!


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you everyone for the Reviews.  
They are like crack that keeps me going.  
This chapter shows just how much Edd has really grown up, and how confident his is.  
Though Kevin tends to break him of that.  
Anyway Enjoy.

* * *

The next morning seemed be full and busy, getting ready to take over the class he would soon call his own. Sitting at his very organized deck the man wondered how his class would be, chewing on his nail a nasty habit he had developed in college while studying, a habit he wish he could stop.

_"Are you chewing your nail?" Edd looked up from his studies to become a target of honey brown eyes. Pulling the nail from between his teeth he flushed. "I'm sorry it helps me focus...I'll stop if yo-" Laughter filled his ears as Dexter wrapped his arms around the other from behind. A nose pressed into his neck in a soft nuzzle. "Don't stop on my account, but wouldn't you rather something bigger in your mouth?" Edd flushed gasping when Dexter nibbled on his ear. "Something thicker, warm and hard just for you?" Edd was panting now, swallowing in hopes to fix his sudden dry mouth before he nodded slowly. Dexter had this effect on him, knew just what buttons to push to have Edd embarrassingly begging for more. He was turned around and pressed into his seat as lips attacked his in a ferrous matter. That was the first time he had left bruises, but not the last._

Edd jumped in his seat as the bell rang loudly and his first AP Anatomy began. "G-good morning class. I'm Mister Vincent, welcome to AP Anatomy, your last teacher had to move for personal reasons but thankfully its still early in the semester so we can easily keep track." Edd smiled to his students who were seeming bored already. "I have a paper for today, the first half is a test-" Groans let out through out the class but he held a hand up to quiet them. "On how much you know already, it will not be graded on accuracy, the back is for a bit of personal information so I can get to know you." The class nor cheered nor groaned as he passed out papers then took attendance.

This went on for the past three class though he soon found the "Eddy" of the senior class. The boy had walked in, with a heavy boast of pride. Two other boy's walked in with him but were both unlike Edd, both were tall and thick and seemed to have a smaller attention span than Ed if that was possible. Edd watched them take their seats at the back "Eddy" kicking his legs on the desk leaning back in his chair to talk to the girls who very openly blew him off but that did not stop him. The lankies dropped into their own seats next to the boss. The rest of the class piled in allowing Edd to repeat his speech and began to pass out the papers.

When he reached the "Eddy" and kicked his desk slightly forwards causing the boy's feet to slide of and the weight to send him forward to the point he almost slammed his chest into desk. "Desks are for paper and supplies not your feet." Edd looked down his nose at the boy who was still in a state of shock. The boy looked nothing like Eddy ergo the personality and height. The boy had spiked blond hair gelled up, and was a lot skinnier than Edd's friend. Placing the paper down, Edd continued don't even silencing the soft giggles that passed through the class.

He felt heated glares in the back of his head as he returned the front of the class to call attendance. "Frankie Gallson." He watched for a hand to raise or a "here" but nothing. "Not here? We-" "I'm right here...dick." Edd looked up not surprised to see a sarcastic wave of the hand of the hand from "Eddy." Rolling his eyes he moved to the board and wrote dick largely. "Frankie give me the definition of this word." The blond looked surprised but waved it away. "A person who treats othe-" "No, the scientific definition of the word." Frankie flushed and cleared his throat before standing, "Male junk its for you to stick in a girl and..." He made sexual movements with his hips before high fiving his lankies. "That's the definition?" The entire class was looking up and paying the up most attention. "Yeah!" Frankie chuckled and dropped back into his seat. "Hm, then you may very well call me that..."

The class grew silent so much Edd was sure you could hear their own heart beats. "Because it is very obvious by your definition and attitude that I get more women than you." The roar of laughter almost scared Edd from his skin. Frankie looked red with anger as he glared at Edd who only smiled calmly. Teaching he could do. It was something that brought confidence to him and saying that was a lot, the class brought their papers up and laughed as class ended. He thinks he made a good first impression.

The rest of the day passed with a breeze. Some of his later students ask him if he had done what he did he would simply nod and tell them to go to their seats. Apparently the action had brought Edd some respect as students looked slightly more interested. Sitting at his desk looking over the papers he had gotten back some had hardly any answers the rest were full of tries. The final bell had rang almost ten minutes ago. Almost through with the papers he felt a small pair of arms wrap around his side. "Double Deeeeeee!" Yelled Kellie as she squeeze him. "Kellie what are you doing here?" Edd asked turning to allow her to hug him. "She wanted to see how your first day of work was... and from what I was told it was very interesting." Kevin. Edd flushed remembering last night as he looked up at the red head. "Dick? Really Dork I thought such language was beyond you." Flushing Edd frowned. "The little prick deserved it." Kevin raised his brow. "Now your saying prick? Where did the innocent Double dweeb go?"

"He died along time ago Kevin. Wait how did you know about that?" The younger man asked feeling Kellie pull away to play with the markers and the board. "Haha, Frankie is on the baseball team, and your right he is a little prick, and also a bad tattle tale." Baseball? "Your the baseball coach?" Kevin nodded smiling as Edd looked crazed. "Why didn't you tell me?" "You didn't ask." "I didn't inquire there was a question to be asked." Edd flushed pouting softly. Kevin merely shrugged. "Well know you know. Come on lets head home, I'm sure Jeffery is lonely." Kellie ran to her dad as they waited for Edd to pack up and they walked to the parking lot separating as they went to their cars. Once inside his Edd dropped his head against the wheel, Kevin was stirring emotions in him that Edd had promised had died last year. "Damn it...not again."

* * *

Well there you go.  
Simple, but it will get better.  
Trust me.  
But it must get worse before it can get better :)  
Reviews are loved.


	7. Chapter 7

THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR THE REVIEWS!  
MUWAH!  
I'm so happy with this story and can't wait to give you guys more.  
Happy reading.

* * *

The rest of the week passed easily, the majority of the students knew the basics so he simply gave a quick over view to refresh their memories. Frankie was quiet the entire time, after being one upped he sat silently a fumed at Edd as he lectured. Frankie's dark eyes stared holes in to the back of the teacher's head, but the man ignored such negative things, he was only doing what he was told to. Be confident, strong, and powerful. Edd smiled before turning to the class to begin his job of explaining blood system.

Every day after school Kellie would get off the bus at the high school and join Edd in class as he looked over papers or got his lessons in order. Her presence calmed him, her laughter and curious questions brought him peace. Kevin would pick them up after practice, though his presence brought less peace and more heavy heartbeats and flushed faces. Kevin would pry Edd from his desk, they would walk down the empty hallway with small chatter of the days they had and they would go separate ways at the parking lot.

When Friday rolled in they walked towards the lot when, Kevin cleared his throat pulling Edd's eyes to his profile. Kevin looking nervous caused Edd to giggle and smile at the other as if encouraging him to continue."Well since its the first weekend from your job, I was wondering if...maybe you would like to go for a bite to eat..." Edd flushed and stared at his shoes as they walked. "I know Peach Creek isn't the best restaurant place, but I know this half burger joint half bar, they sell veggie burgers and salad if your still a veg-man and all but think of it a way to celebrate your job..." "Vegetarian Kevin, and no." Kevin shifted and sighed. "Sorry that was a lame idea I just-" "I would love to ... but Kellie, Kevin."

The smile that appeared on Kevin's face was almost heart stopping. Edd's head swam, as he forced his body not to drop dead or go into a seizure . "Is that a yes?" The man looked like Eddy with a jawbreaker, it was entertaining. "I guess would have to say yes to your generous offer so but what-" Kevin threw his fist in the air, like a football player would when they scored the winning touchdown. "We have a babysitter for when my practices get too long I'll call the girl tonight." The smile became addicting as Edd found himself smiling as well as the separated. "See ya at 7!" The red head called out as he lifted his daughter her laughter echoing as they charged for Kevin's truck. Edd laughing as he got in his own car.

By the time seven came by Edd was worrying his nails and had changed three times. "This is not a date, nope, not a date, in no way possible." Edd looked once more in the mirror at his his attire. As he mentally prepared himself for this **not date.**  
A soft blue sweater that was a little to big on his frame while the jeans clung to his legs a pair of chucks and a dark blue hat covered his head. "I look like a high schooler! I have to change! Again!" Edd moved to the stairs with all thought to change, but the loud knock of company stopped his heart. Too late now.

Going to the door Edd slowly opened it finding Kevin, his eyes wondered from Edd's feet getting to his face locking eyes. Edd flushed. "You look...awesome." Kevin breathed watching Edd giggle softly. "Oh how poetic..." Kevin flushed seeming to droop slightly Edd cleared his throat. "You also look awesome." He watched the man smile at his words and scratch the back of his neck. "Heh thanks...ready to go?" Smiling Edd stepped out closing and locking his door before following the red head. Instead of seeing the dark blue truck Kevin drove to work, but a shiny red motorcycle was parked on his curb.

"W-where is the truck?" Edd whispered becoming more nervous at the thought of riding such a dangerous motor vehicle with Kevin as his only safety net. Kevin only chuckled and patted the bike. "This is my baby, I only take her out during special occasions." The small male flushed and nibbled on his nail, glad to know he was considered special, but fear sit locked in his system, not only the idea of dying but the pure knowledge he would be so close to Kevin with no way to move scared him more than anything.

"I assume you have the correct safety protections that are necessary for such a-" " I got helmets dork. Come on I'm hungry." Kevin chuckled holding out the extra helmet to the other, Edd nodded and moved closer grabbing the offered helmet pushing it on over his hat, with careful movement so not to dislodge his benie from his head. Kevin in his own helmet; straddled the bike, leaving a bit of leather behind him. Edd gulped as he got on the bike and was pressed against Kevin's strong back. The male kick started the bike before the bike rumbled to life between heir legs. Edd gasped and clutched Kevin's shoulders in a tense grip, before Kevin revved the engine slightly causing the bike to jerk slightly. With a yelp Edd wrapped his arms around the other and squeezed, prepared for the worse. He could hear Kevin's laugh over the roar of the bike before he kicked off and they headed into town, with a thunderous roar.

* * *

Kevin with motorcycle is canon. It has to be.  
And I'm so proud he had the balls to ask Edd out. Next Chapter is the date its self. Whoooo hooo!  
I'm so drunk. Sorry guys.


	8. Chapter 8

Dun dun dun!  
Here it is the date!  
I hope it goes well.

* * *

The place wasn't crowded but not deserted either, a comfortable amount of people filled the place. The smell of alcoholic sweat and grease from the kitchen, and the stale scent of smoke filled the air. Edd pressed against Kevin's side till they found a comfortable seat near the back wall. As they sat a young girl walked up her honey brown hair chopped short and an apron tied on her hips. "Hey Kevin, it's been a while since you have been here, got a hot date?" The girl chuckled eyeing the boy in the hat. "Wow this one really looks like Double Dee." Edd blinked at Kevin who only smirked as Edd looked up to the waitress. "Sarah?" The waitress' eyes grew before she threw her arms around Edd's neck and squeezed. "Oh Double Dee! It is you! When did you get back from college? How long are you staying? How have you been?" Edd smiled and patted the once red headed girl on the back. "I got back last weekend. I've become a new teacher for Peach Creek high. And I've been fine."

Sarah pulled back and looked over Double dee. "Well haven't you grown, your so hot, back in high school sure you were cute but now daammn." She winked at him as he flushed wildly, the clearing of a throat caused them to look at Kevin. "Please stop flirting Sarah your married." The girl placed her hands on her hips and stuck her tongue out. "I'm engaged. Doofus. There is a difference." Edd blinked at Sarah, engaged? Ed had said nothing the last time they talked. "Congratulations Sarah." Edd offered softly. Causing Sarah to smile down at him and pull him into another hug. "Ohhh Double Dee I wish it was you I was marrying, so smart and handsome." She cooed giving him a squeeze.

"Sarah as much a I appreciate the comment your soon to be husband might not like it." Edd tried as he pulled from her grip. "Sarah seriously Johnny wouldn't be happy. And stop flirting." Sarah crudely flipped him off. "Your just jealous that you didn't notice his good looks till he ran off to college. So what will it be I have other people to attend." Edd was flushing and ringing his fingers, too much information so soon. "A beer and..." Kevin started and looked to Edd, "Oh a water will be fine." "A beer and a strawberry daiquiri." Edd gaped his order ignored and watch Sarah chuckle and walk away for their drinks. "I can very well order for myself." Edd pouted at the red head who only smirked. "Oh come on, I'm paying you could at least lighten up." Kevin teased as his beer was placed next to him and Edd's drink next to him. They both too a sip before Edd pouted at the other. "Who said you were going to be the one to pay?" Kevin scoffed. "I did." "We'll see about that." Edd huffed taking another drink.

A few hours passed, food was ordered and eaten and drinks were brought and drank. Kevin on his 4th beer was enjoying Edd's talk on his classes a soft slur on his lips and a drunken flush on his cheeks. The obvious light weight had only had three drinks none water after Edd had decided he could handle the fruity drink. Kevin chuckled as Edd forgot how to say a big word and watched the other pout. "I think I need another." Edd smiled and went to wave Sarah down. Kevin grabbed his hand from the air pressing it on the table. "I think you had enough dork." The red head smirked at the pouty whine that left the other, and the wide blue eyes that found his begging softly. With a soft shake of his head Edd frowned upset his cuteness didn't get him another drink. Watching Kevin down his beer he tossed some money on the table before he stood pulling Edd with him. The drunk boy stumbled and landed against Kevin who only held him there and began walking to the door waving at the few drunken good byes.

While on the way home Edd pressed tightly against Kevin's back as vibrations roared between his thighs. He really tried not to be effected but his drunken mind decided for him, Edd flushed harder as his pants grew tighter his grip on Kevin on served for the red head to speed up doubling the vibrations. The dark haired male gasped and held tighter. Hoping the fast wind and cold evening air would sober him.

When they made it back to the Cul-de-sac Edd's legs felt like jelly and he doubted he would be able to move. Kevin cut the engine and looked back at Edd who was breathing deeply in hopes to calm down. "You alright dork?" Kevin teased unstraddling the bike before helping Edd off. The other stumbled off the bike and fell against Kevin with a breathy giggle before he wrapped his arms around Kevin's muscled shoulders and neck. Kevin quickly caught him laughing along the boys giggle. The red head swallowed and seemed nervous when Edd got so close going as far as to press his nose against the others neck. "I feel light headed." The red head chuckled again and began walking the boy to the house. "Its called being drunk Edd." The other male giggled against Kevin and pulled the other against him as he pressed himself the door. Kevin placed his hands against the door so not to squish the other who practically clung to him. "And you are really drunk." Kevin chuckled nervously, "Come on dork time for bed."

Edd whined playing with the back of Kevin's hair and getting close enough for them to brush noses their breath mingling together. Kevin looked down to the other. They were so close Kevin chuckled breathlessly. "You're making it really hard not to kiss you." He breathed causing Edd to flush and wrap his arms tighter around Kevin's neck."What's stopping you?" They were whispering each word a breath. "You're drunk." Edd gasped when Kevin pressed closer placing his hands on Edd's hips. "You might regret it." The thin male shook his head pushing on his toes to get closer. "I wont, so please..." Their eyes met and they stared for a moment before Kevin cupped the back of Edd's head and they pressed their lips together meeting in the middle. It lasted only a moment but caused Edd's heart to sky rocket.

Pulling away with shaky hands Kevin stepped back and patted Edd's head. "See you around dork." Nodding drunkenly Edd opened his door stepped in and fell to the floor his mind dizzy yet clear form the kiss. Whining Edd licked his lip flushing harder. "I need a really cold shower."

* * *

kukukukukukuku I'm so evil.  
well tada! they kiss!  
and the Sarah - Johnny thing is cute.  
Jimmie was gay and everyone knew it so deal!  
Reviews are crack, so give me a high.


	9. Chapter 9

Have you ever wrote something, and thought, people are going to hate me.  
That is this chapter in a nutshell...  
Enjoy?

* * *

The weekend had passed with Edd hiding out in his house flushing at every memory of Friday night, he knew when Monday came he would actually have to face Kevin and the fact they had kissed. He couldn't believe how he had acted. So wantonly like a desperate slut. Sighing at his lame Sunday lunch Edd decided to go shopping for more essential needs. Grabbing his keys, the male left the house refusing to let his eyes wonder to the house across the street, he wasn't desperate, he was strong. He didn't need anyone. Even more so he did not need Kevin. His childhood bully. Not those dangerously beautiful green eyes. The short cut hair that is just long enough to run fingers through. Not those strong..."Damn it." Edd whimpered dropping his head on the wheel with a irritated sigh. "No no no no."

When he walked to his class he forced his head up high, he was an adult. Not some high school girl that lost her first kiss, not that the simple brush of the lips could be considered a kiss. Kevin would not have that kind of effect on him, he was better than this, he was smarter than this, he wouldn't let this happen again. Not even if it is so tempting. Refusing to acknowledge he was flushing he entered his class glad to see some students had already joined him. Sitting at his desk he waited for the class to enter and the bell to ring. He had a job, he would make sure not to let his personal life effect such.

The day ended and he sat at his desk awaiting Kellie to enter, but after several minutes Edd looked up to emptiness. Worried thoughts filled his head as he gathered his things and slowly moved to his car perking up at any noise only to be disappointed. Returning to his empty house with a discouraged sigh. The week continued like that not a sight or sound from the red heads, Edd was getting worried, but mostly he was mad. One would think, Kevin not being one to scare easy would have the decency to talk to him after a date, sure there was a small chance for date number two but that gave him no right to avoid the science teacher. When Friday bared his head Edd have had enough of the loneliness and being avoided. As soon as his lunch period had started the science teacher stalked to the baseball field, the players freezing on the field, Frankie even looked overly bored, not paying the slightest of care as the man passed, calling his team's attention back towards the warm up as Edd reached the equipment house that doubled as a Coach office.

Knocking with force the male didn't know he had he tapped his foot impatiently as he waited, huffing when a man who was very much not Kevin answered the door. "Yellow? Can I help you?" He didn't look qualified to be a teacher, or to even have a government payed job. Bright blue hair and gold earrings made sure of that, the man loomed over Edd. "Eh, Can I help you?" He repeated raising a brow to studying Edd who refused to back down, looking like an angry hamster. "I'm looking for the head coach. Kevin." The man's brows dropped in thought. "Uhhh, he's not here." Edd blinked wondering where the male could be. "Wait are your Eddward, the new science teacher right?" Edd looked up the man his blue eyes confused. "Haha wow, you **are** adorkable." Edd flushed, wondering were the hell this guy came from, as the other leaned in towards him. "I'm assistance coach, Nathan Goldberg. You can call me Nat **cutie**." Flush level was hitting beet red, Edd failed to force it away. "Where is Kevin, Mr. Goldberg?"Refusing to indulge the other with the nick name. Nat pouted but Edd ignored it. "Aww come on call me Nat, it would be so cute." Edd only glared that his answer was ignored. Sighing Nat waved his hand. "His daughter Kellie got sick and he took off a few days to take care of her." With wide eyes, Edd looked away to bite on his thumb nail in thought. Edd felt guilty, he had thought Kevin was avoiding him when he was taking care of his daughter.

"You know he talks about you a lot." Looking up at Nat, Edd had a questioning look on his face. "Aw come on you don't know? " Shaking his head Nat only smiled wider. "It's not my place to say cutie. Now I have a practice to watch over." Edd nodded still running ways to apologized to Kevin, while explaining why he was apologizing in the first place, turning away to head back to the main building when a hand patted his butt, causing him to let out a very unmanly noise. "Small but perky how cute." Edd smacked the hand away flushing darkly his hands covering his butt as he ran backwards to the school ignoring the echoing laughter.

Back in the safety of his class room Edd slowly ate grapes. Kellie was sick, she was lucky to have such a caring father to stay home to care for her. Edd and Kevin never had that but once Edd had some one who took care of him while he was sick.

_"Dexter you'll get -mmmph." "Oh shush I wont get sick plus pleasure is the best medication." The male licked down Edd fever sweaty throat nibbling at the skin causing the boy to gasp and squeeze his shoulders. "Oh...T-thats not true and you know it." Edd tried to force the other away but his fever had zapped away his energy. "Oh Eddward, you should know by now, I only speak the truth." The dark haired male chuckled and slid his lips down the others body. Causing Edd to gasp and wrap his hands in the dark hair as the ministrations began to take effect. Dexter bit down on the skin just under Edd belly button. Hard enough to purposely leave a mark. Dexter did that alot, left marks and bruises all over Edd's thin frame. "I like to claim my territory. And you're mine." The marks had started off simple hickeys, then bite and claw marks, then Dexter had seen him helping a student in class and things went down hill from there. The cut hadn't been deep but the burn was felt everytime Edd put on clothes. As days went by Dexter got worse. The cuts became constant and slowly deeper, Edd was beginning to have more to show of this than the proof on his skin. His roommate had gotten worried and tried to comfort Edd, though he refused it Dexter had some how found out. Dexter became furious. He was moved into Dexter's apartment, and he never saw his roommate again. _

_Edd jumped alive when the lunch bell rang, realizing he hadn't touched his tuna sandwich. Putting a_way his food and rubbed his sleeved shoulder the burn felt fresh. The scars burned like tiny flames making him feel sick. Turning to his class who actually looked worried that their teacher had turned a sickly green, he smiled and began the lesson. By the end of the day he decided he would check on the two Saturday. So he had time to fix his own stomach.

At home he got ready for a shower, removing his shirt he looked at the mirror. Scars and burns littered his skin. The one across his hip was the deepest the skin pale and uplifted from the rest, but the one that continued to burn sat on his shoulders. Like a removed tattoo, the skin was damaged beyond repair. The flesh uplifted. The scars had be carved into repeatedly, over and over a punishment that would last forever. DRF. Dexter Randal Floyd. Edd shivered with memory pain. His screams met deaf ears as the male had used his body as a canvass. Scaring it permanently. The reason Edd covered his body no matter the heat or the occasion. Cigarette burns left circles of light pink scars everywhere, cuts from various sharp objects littered his flesh. Edd began to shake as he remembered the first night he tried to leave.

_Dexter had thrown and choked him as he pulled out the knife he always had. The sadistic man carved the initials for the first time into his back. Edd had clawed the couch arm as he forced himself not to cry. When the knife had clattered against the table as a hot tongue lapped up the blood. "Your mine. You can't leave. I'll make sure you never leave." Edd struggled, as he fought Dexter had pressed his neck uncomfortably to the couch almost cutting his air supply as Dexter worked his pants off, and then pure white hot pain._

Edd gasped the white sink as he vomited into it's bowl. Quickly turning on the sink to wash it away, tears streaked down his eyes. Pulling the hat from his head he used it to wipe his tears. Looking at the mirror. The raven locks curled in soft twists. while only long enough to pass his ears the closer to his face, the back was long enough to touch the back of his neck. The mess of hair had once been longer, now only a year's worth of length. Dexter had loved his long hair, soft to the touch, and silky like a woman's. Once he was free he had chopped it off starting over. Brushing his hand through the soft locks Edd continued to strip, staring at the scars that littered his body. Dexter was gone, but the scars would never leave. Edd would forever be an ugly mess of scars. Dexter was gone, he had lost Edd, but in some ways...Dexter had won everything. Edd would only be his. Because with the scars; Edd would never be wanted again.

* * *

Nat belongs to Candyacid.  
Dexter belongs to me.  
Please don't kill me.  
Reviews are drugs.


	10. Chapter 10

I'm so glad no one hates me for Chapter 9!  
But it had to be done to ring in the story.  
Yes Dexter is a dick, and I am surprised to use one of my favorite OC's as an ass.  
Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut, this chapter maybe a bit confusing. But it does have a point.

* * *

The next day was hell to actually leave the bed. Edd forced himself up and ran both hands through his hair sighing deeply, the night had been terrible, nightmares floored him to his bed and left his pillow tear stained. Those times were over, his life was starting over. Huffing and refusing to let his mind win he stormed to the bathroom for a much needed, scalding hot shower. Dunking his head under the burning water, the man hissed clawing the tile before pulling away the heavy fog clogging his throat as he struggled to change the temperature. When snow like water hit him he backed away till it warmed in just the slightest. Finishing his shower the ravenett dried slowly and cleaned up like he once did as a child. Dressing in easy to wash clothes, knowing he would have to wash them when he returned home so not to get sick himself the male quickly slid into his vans before cooking up some chicken soup for Kellie.

Once across the street he looked to the sky, the light grey clouds promised a chilly rain shower, he would have to make sure to leave before it got too bad. Knocking with his knuckles he held the warm bowl to his chest to keep it warm. Foot steps could be heard before the door opened slowly. "Salutations Kev- You look terrible!" Kevin rolled his darkly circled eyes, his cheeks red from inner heat, and his nose was rubbed raw from tissues. "Yeah because that's what I wan't to hear when I feel like shit." Kevin croaked his throat sounding raw. "I a-apologize, I had heard that Kellie was sick, not you too." Edd's fingers gripped the bowl tightly. "I should make you a bowl of soup as well..." The red head's lip curled up slightly waving his hand. "Actually.." "Daddy! You should be laying down!" Kellie's voice screamed from across the room before she appeared next to his legs forcing the door more open. "Kellie, we had a guest." The adult male smiled down to the clearly angry girl. "Dun matter! Your sick!" Overly dramatically Kevin's shoulders dropped and he gave a sympathetic smile to Edd before disappearing into the house. Edd was stunned before Kellie turned to him smiling. "Sorry Double Dee, Daddy can't play today he caught my cold." With risen eyebrows Edd smiled softly and held out the bowl. "I brought some cold fixing soup, and maybe I could help a bit, have you eaten lunch?" Kellie's eyes grew bright, "Not yet! Daddddddy! Double Dee is coming in!" The girl announced taking Edd's hand pulling him inside just in time to hear Kevin grunt from the living room.

"Kellie, where is the kitchen?" Edd asked looking around the house last time he had only seen the living room. Kellie walked into an opening leading into the kitchen, there was a breakfast bar that looked out to the dinning room, that had a soft glow from the electric chandelier. The table looked highly unused compared to the breakfast bar. Sighing Edd placed the bowl on the counter as he retrieved a clean paper towel and began to clean the counter. "Kellie what would you like to eat?" He asked between scrubs. "Something without carrots!" She commanded tugging her hair that was slightly messy from being in bed. Edd smiled at her and threw away the paper towel. "Come on lets get you in a quick bath while I cook with out carrots. Even though their good for your eye sight." Kellie made a disgusted face, going as far to make a gagged noise. "Nope nope noooooope!" She cried running for the rest room followed by Edd, making sure she was still dressed, he began to run the water changing the temperature till she deemed it okay. She showed off her bath toys till the water was ready, Edd smiled and cut the water leaving the room but keeping the door cracked if she called for anything.

Returning to the kitchen he saw Kevin picking at the bowl like it would bite him. Smacking his hand away causing the red head to jump from surprise frowning at the other. "Hey you said that was for me." The coach pouted towering over Edd who had placed himself between the soup and Kevin. "I said it was for Kellie." The shorter male glared weakly, "Not for some one who pokes at my cooking." Kevin chuckled locking his arms against the counter and caging the raven haired male whose breathing became ragged from the caged feeling, though from the smile that Kevin had Edd was positive both their thoughts were in different places. The placement was so similar to him. With his chest beginning to hammer from his heart he clutched it causing Kevin's eyes to follow and his smile to fall. Pulling back like he had been burned Kevin's eyes studied Edd's form who quickly turned to the counter and took deep breaths and quickly wiped his tears.

Before Kevin could ask questions Edd moved around him to the fridge looking at the food hoping to find something small and quick to make for Kellie. As he pressed closer to the cool air of the fridge to search he was yanked back by his shirt and the fridge door shut before Kevin stood in front of it and Edd. "What was that?" The raw voice was low but the intensity of a yell was there causing Edd to look away. "What ever are you talking about." With down cast eyes Edd removed Kevins hand from his shirt only to have his arm grabbed in a tight grip. Gasping Edd squeezed his eyes tightly and weakly pushed the grip. "P-please." Edd couldn't see Kevin's surprised and confused look as the red head released him. Forcing himself to breath calmly, he flinched back when fingers touched his cheek. "That"s twice." Edd looked up to see Kevin pull back hurt on his face. "That twice you flinched away from me." Blue eyes grew wide as his mouth opened to explain but the words dried on the back of his tongue as Kevin grabbed the bowl and a spoon from the dish rack and with a sad smile waved his spoon and disappeared into the living room.

Tears filled Edd's eyes as he pressed his hand to his mouth. He almost. He was so close. He could have told. Fear raked down his back and he sniffled softly before realizing Kellie would be out soon, wiping his tears with his sleeves ignoring the idea that it was germ infested, he returned to making lunch. While the pasta boiled low on the stove Edd peaked his head in the living room Kevin was laying on the couch his head propped on one couch arm, while his legs curled towards his body, one hand curled under his chin while the other's fingers brushed the carpet. The sight was almost childish and brought a nervous smile to Edd. The TV light was the only light in the room, the clouds outside had become slightly darker, Jeffery stood on the other side of the glass door, his tail wagging at the sight of Double Dee. Edd moved into the living room grabbing the empty bowl before biting his lip at Kevin's flushed face and the sweat on the red head's brow.

Going to the kitchen he grabbed a clean rag soaking up cold water and squeezing out the extra before he stood at the living door wondering if it was a good idea or if he could throw it and just so happen it would land on Kevin's forehead. Who was he kidding with his luck it would hit the wall and cause a picture to fall on Kevin, the sharp edge kills the red head and Kellie becomes an orphan all because Edd is a pansy. Sighing heavily the raven haired boy moved as quietly as he could and with shaking hands he moved to press the rag on the others head. When Kevin grabbed him Edd covered his mouth before he could scream and let his fearful eyes meet Kevin's green ones. "I w-w-was just trying t-to cool you o-off." Edd stuttered tugging at the held hand the grip tightened causing him to whimper, not in pain but in fear. He knew Kevin wasn't going to hit him, but Dexter. He kept seeing Dexter. _**Dexter, Dexter, Dexter.**_

With out realizing it Kevin had moved to stand in front of the other, his hand not leaving the others wrist as he brushed Edd's cheek wiping one of the tears that formed there. "Your crying." Kevin said weakly, as Edd only whimpered pulling harder on his arm, but Kevin's grip was a vice. "I'm not holding enough to hurt. Are you scared? Are you scared of me?" The voice was barely a whisper and Edd almost didn't hear it over his pounding heart. Shaking his head no hoping Kevin would release him before he had a panic attack but the grip only pulled him closer to Kevin grabbed the back of his head the warm hand could be felt through the hat. "What are you scared of?" Edd whimpered and sobbed lightly as he shook his hand away finally using his nails to claw at the hand. Kevin hissed into his bangs and yanked him closer releasing his arm you hold him in a merciless hug. Kevin's muscled arms wrapped around his shoulders and the red hair brushed Edd's wet cheek.

"I don't know why you're scared, but please don't be scared of me." Kevin's words were a ghost against Edd's ear, as he sobbed lightly, his entire being shaking now. Worse of all he hated himself for it, he could't help it anymore. Kevin was just being sweet and Edd was acting like this. Kevin began to pull back, his head bowed and looked towards the kitchen. Dropping his hands to his sides he returned to laying on the couch this time chest up placing the forgotten rag on his head. Edd took a deep breath wiping his face and nose with his sleeve he practically ran for the kitchen to finish the home made mac and cheese. A simple meal and something both the red heads could eat.

Kellie came out of the bathroom looking less pale than she had before, her hair still wet and she was now wearing just a large shirt. Edd wondered why she didn't get fully dress but the tired look on her face said she was still not feeling well. Placing her food down he cover the other bit and placed it in the microwave for Kevin later. "Ith's goood." Kellie smiled through her food causing Edd to wave his finger. "Don't talk with your mouth full." The red head blinked and nodded before continuing to eat, humming softly in happiness. When she was done Edd was done with the dishes cleaning hers quickly before sighing at the wet mark her long hair left on her clothes. "Kellie you wont get better with your wet hair." Taking her hand they entered the bathroom, Edd sitting on the toilet seat with a towel as Kellie was turned away. As gently as he could Edd dried the long locks, smiling at the yawns leaving the little girl as she swayed softly.

Done drying he patted her back, "Why don't you take a nap?" The dark hair male offer before Kellie's arms wrapped around his neck and she pressed into him. "Don't hate Daddy." Surprised was the only way to described Edd that moment. "I know he can be a butthead, but he can be really sweet!" The girl was sniffling against Edd's collar as he placed a comforting hand on her back. "I-if he wasn't the angels wo-wouldn't have given me to-to him." Smiling softly Edd squeezed the girl in his arms softy. "I don't hate your dad Kellie." "But you were crying! I heard you!" The dark haired male felt his heart break placing his chin on her head as his hand rubbed soothing circles on her back. "I was scared of something." The girl sniffed loudly still hiding against Edd's chest, "Is it gone now?" She hiccuped against him. "N-not yet. But maybe one day." Kellie nodded pulling away and sniffed again before Edd cleaned her face with a bit of tissue paper. "Daddy will protect you, just like he's protecting me from the angels, he will protect you." Kellie sniffed wiping her cheeks with her hands before hugging the other once more and running out the door. Edd looked at the mirror and sighed. _I'm not scared of angels. I fear the devil himself._

* * *

__Yes I know Edd is a bit odd in this Chapter.  
But fear makes you crazy. Kevin does feel like he is to blame.  
Being Edd's childhood bully, its understandable he would feel guilty.  
Buuuuuut things will come to a head soon.  
Read & Review!  
THEY ARE MY CRACK!


	11. Chapter 11

Hello My beauties!  
My My this story is doing a lot better than I originally thought it would!  
It has inspired me for more things but I will speak of that latter.  
But thank you everyone for the reviews!

* * *

When Edd walked out of the bathroom he was faced with Kevin at the end of the hallway, the green eyed male was silent and Edd gave a shuttered breath and stared at his feet. They were silent as the rain started outside. "Edd." The raven looked up at Kevin who slowly moved closer, Edd felt his breath pick up and shuttered as the taller male moved to stand infront of him. Baseball rough hands cupped his face, each hand warming his cheeks, but as Edd watched the other he didn't feel fear, nor did he feel calm, the mixed feeling of the other touching him caused his heart to beat rapidly. "Edd I'm sorry I scared you, I don't know what to do. I want to lock you up and hide you from the world. I want you for myself. I want you never to get hurt again. voglish te par sem pre." Kevin whispered just over him. The light from the kitchen luminating him in the slightest.

Edd smiled softly. "Voglio te per sempre.*" Kevin looked at him funny which caused a small laugh from the male. "You said it wrong, its voglio te per sempre you were trying to say, I think." The red head chuckled and pressed their forheads together their breath mingling in soft wisps of air. "Along as you stay right here. I don't care what I say or how I say it." Edd huffed softly his eyes fluttering closed, "Kevin you should really pay attention more to forein langues, they are importaint to know." The raven felt the other chuckled against him and press his head harder to Edd's. "I know I'll try harder next time..." Edd's blue eyes opened and looked up to finding Kevin's forest like one, a deep color, danger lurked in their pits but beauty was open for anyone who looked. Kevin adjusted his socked feet and slid his fingers against the sides of Edd head as his eyes drooped slightly.

"Edd..." The word was air agianst Edd's upper lip but had the force of a hurricane. "Edd can I...please?" They breathed eachother's air a moment longer before Edd's own eyes drooped and he nodded softly, before Kevin gave a shuttered breath. Their lips brushed eachother, like a tease that caused their breath to speed up, Edd shuttered and placed his hands on Kevin's back. When their lips touched again there was more pressure, just slightly but enough for Kevin to make a small noise, he kept it so soft and sweet. Edd was becoming light headed, when he pressed back following Kevin as he tried to pull away, suddenly it was like a dam had broken inside Kevin, pressing their lips together ans stilling Edd's breath away. They became frantic with emotion as they let the flood gates open.

Pressing and pulling, chasing and playing. Kevin backed them slowly against the wall, his tongue swiping Edd's lips the ravenett opening his mouth with a gasp and causing them both to groan as their tongues met. Kevin explored every inch of Edd mouth with his tongue, sliding it against the white teeth, the gap between them, against the roof of his mouth and back down to play with Edd's. The blue eyed male clung to Kevin's shit to find perchace as the other took over, small noises coming from both of them. They pulled away a line of drool connecting their lips that broke as Kevin pulled further away. Their breath came out in pants that mingled with each other. The red head's thumbs brushed Edd's cheeks, the light shower had become a storm out side the distance sound of thunder rummbled though out the sky.

"Edd...you have to tell me to stop, or I don't know if I will be able to." Kevin panted physically shaking with temptaion. Edd felt his heart thud in his chest, a constant reminder, Edd kissed his cheek and pulled him closer. "I can't yet. I'm not ready yet. One day if you'll wait I will be but, I...I just can't yet." Edd bit his lips when he was done, ready to be pushed away, Kevin shuttered in his arms and took a deep breath, nodding against Edd's cheek. "O-okay." He croaked squeezing the other in his arms. "Not yet got it." Pulling away and taking a deep sexual tension feeled breath Kevin placed his hands on Edd's shoulders smiling at him. "But kissing is okay right?" Flushing Edd looked away at the floor feeling his ears grow hot, nodding slowly Edd felt Kevin swoop in for another kiss on the lips smiling widely. "Good, I'll just have to kiss you everytime I feel like I want you." Edd flushed harder looking at the other with wide eyes before Kevin groaned and kissed him again, leaving him breathless with a dazed smile.

Edd had been the one to pull from the others arms when his legs started shaking from the power of the others lips. But Kevin was like a dog in heat and stuck to Edd as the other moved to the kitchen, pulling respectfully away when he thought the other would feel crowded and smiled happily when lunch was given to him.

They sat on the couch, Kevin watching the tv, where a baseball game played. Edd not really understood it and turned to watch the weather outside, the storm was all out, flickers of lighting and a soft sound of thunder was heard during the begining of fall storm. Kevin's arm drapped across the back of the couch, his fingers brushing Edd's shoulder almost tickling the flesh. Jeffery was allowed in because of the weather, layed at the widow like patio doors. The large dog watched the storm outside as well, seeming scared but also upset that he couldnt play in the rain.A squeeze to his shoulders caused Edd to look up at Kevin. The red heads eyebrow was raised and Edd only smiled, the hand on his shoulder touched his head and pulled him into another kiss.

The softness of it lasted only a moment before emotions flooded through them, Edd's hands found the back of Kevin's head and held him close, Kevin's rough hands found his hips. Edd pulled back as the other shifted whining in the back of his throat as the other moved, "Calm down, It's uncomfortable." Kevin growled pulling the other back into the kiss as he pulled them into an easier postion. Edd flushed from his postion above Kevin, squeezing his arms around himself as Kevin layed back his hands still on Edd's hips. "W-why?"

"You seem to freak out if your crowded or caged so I would think this would be easier." Kevin's cheeks were red as he rubbed soothing circles on Edd's hips. Edd heart sped at the others consideration, leaning down to kiss the other, his hands on the others chest and his lips the only thing touching the other even on the small couch. The tv's light casting shadows on their figures as Edd pressed closer, their tongues twisting and mingling with eachother, his breath came out in pants as Kevin's hands soothed down his back, rubbing his muscles through the shirt. They pulled away for deeper breaths when Edd's hips began to hurt from the strain of his legs holding him above the other. Letting his self lower, he gasped when his body came into full contact of the others. Kevin groaned and his hands returned to Edd's hips holding him there. A hot heavy flush found his face at the feel of Kevin pressed against his butt.

Edd's eyes locked with Kevin's face as he pressed back against the other, Kevin groaned, looking up at Edd's dazed face as the other pressed down again, causing them both to gasp. Kevin swallowed as his hands squeezed the flesh of Edd's ass in his fingers, but didn't have the power to tell him to stop. Edd on the other hand felt powerful for once, he was in control of everything, he had never had this, he was becoming hungry with power. A full body shiver racked down the smaller man's body as he sat back fully the hardness pressed snug causing them both to groan. Panting heavly Edd's hands squeezed Kevin's shirt before he rocked back, a moan broke from his mouth, causing Kevin to hiss and squeeze his hips. Suddenly a large boom rocked the house before the lights shut off. They both froze staring at where they thought the other to be. "D-daddy?" Edd felt Kevin freeze under him. "y-yeah?" The other cleared his throat. "Yeah baby?" "I'm scared." Smiling to himself Edd felt Kevin go slack with a breathless laughter before they moved away from eachother in the dark as Kevin searched for his daughter in the dark. Edd pulled his knee's to his chest in embarrassment. The tell tale sign in his pants caused him to shutter. Oh god what has he done to himself?

Kevin came back, hitting several thing on his way with Kellie in his arms. The storm rocked outside as Edd and Kevin lit candles, Kellie snuggled Jeffery as the house gained candle light. Kevin continued to catch Edd in private moments, kisses, hugs from behind, or even a smack on his behind. Edd would flush, smack, or even laugh at the other for the actions. The night was carefree as they waited for the storm to pass.

* * *

*I want you forever in itailan

Okay who wants some news!  
I have a few things to announce.  
Firstly THANK YOU everyone who has followed this story from the beginning, and has reviewed me all the way.  
Those of you who have done that will get acknowledgement in the last chapter. Yes I read ALL of the reviews.  
Next, I have a bit of a side project.  
My mind tends to make weird OTPs from my childhood.  
I am writing a Rugrats gone wild story.  
The point of view will be through Chuckie, during their senior year, a reverse Tarzan AU.  
That ALL I am giving up. Let me know if you think it would be something anyone would enjoy reading.  
AND Lastly, I love to hear what you guys think on all matters, my story, ideas, future stories. The works.  
If you want to talk to me or just add me you can find me on Skype StupidFuckery  
Okay guys see you next week.


	12. Sorry my Loves!

Hello all of my fans.  
I am sorry to inform you I am unable to put next chapter up.  
I not only accidentally deleted my writings before my flashdrive broke, but I am having internet issues.  
I promise to all you good people this story will continue.  
I will try to have chapter 12 & 13 up by friday or atleast next week.  
But I will be starting college in a few weeks and I will have internet through the college to post chapters.  
I hope you all understand.  
Thank you!  
League~


	13. Chapter 12

Hi guys well today is Friday, and because all of you waited patently I will be posting two chapters today!

Enjoy! **EDITED**

* * *

The storm past later that night, it was almost ten when Kevin released Edd from the house with a long good bye kiss before they parted ways. Edd was dazed by the affections, still flushed from earlier as he crawled into bed. The weeks past such ways, dazed and in teenaged affection. Edd almost felt over whelmed as he and Kevin progressed their relationship. Nothing pass lips and necks, though Edd would continue to scolded about inappropriateness was no safer, to Edd's displeasure, though he hardly put on a fight. Kevin loved to show affection, Edd soon realized. Lunch involved hot make outs and very inappropriate grinding sessions. The worst of all was one Thursday, at the beginning of October when they had decided to go for more private of Kevin's office.

The make out had been hot, Kevin's lap full of a young science teacher, soft thin fingers gripped red hair, while thicker rough hands squeezed and massaged the soft globes of Edd's ass. Soft moans and gasps sounded among their lips. "Ahhh...Kevin don't do that." Edd groaned when Kevin grinded up, the tent pressed snuggle between Edd's ass cheeks. "Mmm...Can't you feel so good." Kevin hissed in Edd's ear as he attacked the man's throat, the pitch of the moan that left Edd surprised them both. Stopping them as Edd's face became more flushed now mainly embarrassment. Kevin smirked and opened his mouth to say something when the door to the office flung open.

Their movements were quick though not practiced as Edd shoved himself under the desk whiles Kevin moved closer to hide the other among his legs. "Yo Kev!" Edd perked up the sound muffled by the wooden desk. "Yes Nat what is it?" Kevin said surprisingly calm after a few coughs to clear his throat. Edd pressed himself closer to Kevin's legs, Nat was the butt molester from when Kevin was sick. "I keep hearing such strange noises coming from your office." Nat's voice held a tease to it but still caused Edd to flush darkly and squeezed Kevin's thigh for comfort, but only caused the red head's breath to catch in his throat, until Edd released looking up at Kevin through the gap between the male and the desk. "You okay mate?" Nat's voice called full of worry, Kevin must have nodded because Nat started up about the members. Edd crouched under the desk the heat between Kevin's hard thighs caused Edd to shiver. Taking a calming breath Edd's fingers found the insides of Kevin's thighs, feeling them flex and become tense under his touch. His breath caught once again but Nat ignored it, continuing on about line up's. Swift fingers slid further up the strong thighs causing them to shake with strain not to move.

Such a good boy. Edd thought to himself with a surly smile that he was surprised he could produce. His fingers continued to run up the legs, slowly but surely his hand found the tent in the others jeans, the legs flexing to the point of pain. Edd almost felt bad and went to pull his hand away when Kevin's shot out and grabbed it pressing it back where it was. Edd's ears pounded with his own heart beat and the pulsing under his hand, breathing hard Edd slowly closed his hand around the bulge, the feel caused goose bumps to rise on both of their bodies. "Kevin are you okay? You're really red and yet pale. Are you still sick?" Edd covered his smile at Nat's unnecessary concern. "Yeah I still feel sick. I kinda have a hard cough." Edd gasped when Kevin pulsed under his touch, luckily his gasp was coved by Kevin's "cough". Suddenly Nat's voice was more muffled. "Why are you still here if your sick! Its been days!" Kevin only coughed louder. Till the door closed and Edd giggled at Nat's hasty retreat. Suddenly Kevin slid back and stared down at the other male "You litt-"

"Oh Kevin!" Nat's head popped back in, his blue hair swished with the movement. Kevin and Edd froze, while the male smiled big. "Next time tell the cutie to keep his feet from poking out of the desk." The assistance coach smirked batting his gold like eyes at the boys, before disappearing again. Edd face grew hot enough to cook an egg on while Kevin pulled him up into his lap and cradled him there for comfort. "O-oh god..." Edd whimpered in against Kevin's neck as the older man smiled and rubbed the others back to calm him. "H-he kn-knows, we co-could get fired." Kevin's chuckle vibrated against Edd's side. "Nat is harmless, we met in college he's from a town not to far away, and when Kellie joined my life he fell into the spoiling uncle to her." Edd listened intently resting his head against Kevin's collar bone, as the red head rubbed soothing circles in the others back. Edd glanced at the clock and realized his conference period would be over soon, and he would have to return to his class. "Nat is one of my best friends, he won't tattle tell on me because I was getting lucky. If anything he will be jealous." Kevin teased kissing Edd's nose before setting the other on his feet, cupping Edd's hips. "You should get back to class, I got a team to whip into shape." They smiled as their lips met in a sweet kiss, Edd smiled brightly before waving and running off to class.

"Kellie, just suddenly started talking about this girl to me, then wants to spend the night with her best friend." Kevin chuckled into the phone that sat on the leather seat of his bike while he continued to wax his baby. Her red body gleaming gloriously. "The sounds of dishes clattering could be heard as Edd gave a tut. "Oh Kevin, this is a good thing. You met the parents, they were nice from what you told me, she'll be fine without for a few hours." Kevin rolled his eyes, and sat up closer to the phone. "Yeah but what if sh-" "Excuse me Kevin, it seems I have some one at the door." Kevin frowned taking the phone with him as he stood and moved to the garage's port hole, looking out a dark blue Mustang GT sat out of Edds door, while a dark haired male knocked almost franticly. Suddenly Edd was back on the phone, panting while loud knocking could be heard in the background.

"Kevin?" Kevin frowned at the scared sound in Edd's voice. "Yeah babe?"

"Protect me."

Kevin moved quickly out the door, and across the street his phone still pressed to his ear, the male was pressed against the door, listening in. "Hey!" Kevin called out causing the other to jump before turning to him with a frown, which quickly passed. "Ah yes hello!" The man smiled moved closer looking hopeful. "Do you know Edward Vincent?" Kevin nodded, "Yeah he's my neighbor." The man smiled brightly turning back to the house, "I knew it," He ran back to the door knocking. "Eddward! Come on out!" Kevin heard Edd whimper into the phone. "How do you know him?" Kevin asked calmly, watching the man turn back before waving his hand. "Oh you know we went to college together, but he ran off, and didn't give me an address before he move away, took me forever to find him."

Kevin frowned and watched the man try to peek into the window. "Just who are you?" The male turned to him once again with a sweet smile. "I'm his boyfriend...Dexter."

* * *

DUN DUN DUNUNUNUNNNN!

Wow crazy right!  
Read and Review.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13~  
Time for some confrontation~

**EDITED**

* * *

Kevin looked at the man, as Edd's whimpering breath echoed in his ears. Dexter seemed off to Kevin, though that maybe normal to him and others that affiliated with the man, but Kevin could tell Dexter wasn't right in the head, an all out loony. A loon looking for Edd.

"Hey man, what are you looking for Edd for." Kevin's voice was low and calm, as Dexter whipped around irritation crossed his face before a smile appeared. "Oh you know, reminisce. Connect bonds again, that kind of stuff." Kevin could hear Edd's whispers. "No no no no no." Dexter finally noticed the phone in Kevin's hand, as he smiled wider. "Is that him...are you talking to him? He got a new number and I didn't know how to reach him, can I talk to him?" Dexter smiled and moved closer reaching for the phone. "Hey babe." Kevin backed up speaking directly into the phone, hearing Edd sniff and take a calming breath. "Yeah babe, Nat's number is -" Kevin spoke the number out slowly, as Edd repeated the number back to him, with a whisper. "Make sure you call him, and let him know where you are at, so he can come get you." Kevin's voice was stern like one would talk to a child, Edd numbly nodded, before he whimpered. "O-okay." Kevin smiled and knew Edd understood him. "I love you...be safe." Edd gasped before the line went dead. Pulling it away to stare at the screen like it had said the words its self. The light was blurred from his tears smeared across the screen before he quickly dialed the number. "Yellow?" "Nat?" "The one and only, but the question is who are you?" "It's Edd-" "Ohhhhh hello gorgeous, and just what can I do for your sexy tail today? Wait how did you ge-" "Nat, please listen..." The line was quiet before Edd continued. "Kevin told me to call you, I think he needs help...were in the Cul-de-sac, he's out side my house with another man..." "Alright give me ten." The sound of a car starting was music to Edd's ear as the line once again cut. It was then he could hear Dexter's yelling, Edd shook as he pressed himself deeper into the corner of the staircase.

"How dare you call my Edd babe!" Dexter yelled eyes looking wild and frantic, face twisted in rage. "I never said I was even talking to Edd, you just assumed..." Kevin said calmly, Dexter was a tall man, but too small to cause too much physical damage. That all maybe true but guys like Dexter, ones with the crazed look in their eye, really have nothing to lose and wont play fair. "It was Edd you were talking to...I could feel it!" Dexter wheezed wrapping his arms around his shoulders. "Edd is mine, he will always be mine. " Kevin frown did this guy seriously think this? Was he on drugs? or did he actually act like this? "Edd belongs to no one." Kevin growled, and sure enough Dexter pounced his hands going for Kevin's throat, but missed as Kevin forced them to the ground. They rolled in the patches of dirt, staining their clothes and scratching their skin. Dexter moved wildly hands flying blindly, hitting Kevin's face and chest but also the ground, he clawed into Kevin's arms pin needle drops of blood pearled up from tan skin.  
When the sounds of a car screeching to stop could be heard, and running towards them. "Get off of him, fucker!" Nat yelled kicking the man off of Kevin, forcing Dexter to roll to the side. Kevin looked up to his best friend, welding a bat like it was a light saber. Kevin pulled himself up as did Dexter glaring at both of them. "I am just looking for what is mine." "And I will seriously shove this bat up your ass if I see your ugly ass again." Kevin smirked, Nat maybe the sweetest man when it comes to people, but get on his bad side and this happens. Kevin wanted to laugh knowing what was going on in Nat's head. "Where is Edd-" "Look here I will seriously go Kung-fu on your ass if you don't get out of here." Dexter glared before heading to his car, flinching when Nat jumped at him. "Hu-wa! Oooo-hee!"

-  
When the car screeched away Kevin watched as Nat turned to him crocodile tears in his eyes. "WHY WOULD YOU MAKE ME DO THAT! I'M A LOVER...N-NOT A FIGHTER!" Kevin rolled his eyes at his friends antics when the door open, reveling a very shook up Edd. Kevin moved towards him slowly before they locked eyes, and Edd ran to him, jumping into his arms and connecting their lips, his hands on either side of Kevin's face, as more tears left his eyes. "Damn...can I join? I did help save Kevin." They broke apart, Edd flushing hard, but looked back at Kevin and squeezed his legs around him. "Come inside." Edd whispered his eyes locked with Kevin, looking at the red head through his tear filled lashes seeming to put the male in a trance, as he walked them both inside the door, closing it before Nat could follow.

"Is that all the thanks I get?! Not even a healthy kiss?!" Nat ranted outside, though the two inside could barely hear him. Kevin had carried them to the kitchen, Edd settled on the counter while his legs wrapped tightly around Kevin's waist, his hands settled on the back of the man's head keeping their lips together. "Kevin." Edd gasped when they pulled back for air, just enough that their lips brushed at every intake.  
They looked into each others eyes before Edd pulled him closer bringing their lips back together in a aching kiss, his hands pushing off the greasy over shirt, the buttons undone to show the white muscle tee. The dirty work shirt hit the floor silently, as Kevin's hands grabbed Edd's hips squeezing a moan from him, that Kevin swallowed as he lifted the man back into his arms. He walked backward into the living room, landing on the couch with a loud thud, and a Eddward in his lap, who was kissing him like he would die if he didn't. Edd hands ran down Kevin's chest grabbing the end of the muscle tee pushing it up, till they broke away and Kevin lifted his arms and Edd flung the shirt across the room. Their lips met once again as Edd pressed himself against the man's full bare chest with a groan, Kevin's hands squeezing Edd's plush ass like no tomorrow. There was no thinking, only touching in this moment.

* * *

-Fans self- Whoooo hot!  
And next chapter is the reason this is rated M ;)

Anyway I know alot of you are confused of why Kevin didn't beat Dex to the point of death.  
Reason being that he doesn't know what happen to Edd other than Edd anxiety, but Kevin get a wake up call next chapter.  
And Dear god I love Nat!

NAT IS NOT MINE!

Read & Review and see you lovely sometime soon! Deuses!


	15. Chapter 14

Well today was terrifying, literately had a life or death moment a few moments ago. Still I give you the chapter you all have been waiting for.

**EDITED**

* * *

Edd's shirt was lifted from his hips before he shoved it back down, with a gasp. Kevin blinked away his daze to look at the man in his lap, "Edd...I don't know if I can stop..." Kevin whispered taking Edd's hips and pressing them down as he grinded up, his hard cock pressed just under Edd's causing the man to moan, his voice shuttering as he took calming breaths. "I-I know. Just give me a minute." Kevin forced his body to stay calm as Edd worked his own mind, when Edd went to pull away, Kevin deflated. Feeling like an ass for forcing the other, Edd moved from his lap, and Kevin went to stand when a hand found his shoulder and gave a gentle push to get the other to sit back down. "P-please stay. Just wait." Kevin was silent as Edd turned his back to him, with a shuttering breath, and fear racking his body, Edd grabbed the edges of his sweater and pulled it over his body. Squeezing the shirt to chest he waited for Kevin's reaction, weather it was yelling or just the sound of the door closing, but there was only silence.

Edd felt tears form in his eyes and slowly slip down his cheeks. Hands suddenly grabbed his arms, they were firm, but also shook. Edd let the sobs rack his chest as he press the sweater to his eyes. "I'm s-so sorry K-Kevin." Edd sobbed loudly, his knees nearly giving out, before he was pulled back into Kevin, "I'm so...disgusting." The strong bare chest held a heart that thumped against his back as strong arms wrapped around him in a tight embrace, Kevin's head pressed against the side of his neck. As Edd only sobbed at his ugliness, Kevin pulled him back further, landing himself back in the others lap. Kevin's lips brushed from his throat to his ear and back down soothingly. His hands slid up and down Edd's arms, brushing the skin softly. Edd sniffed but his sobs had stopped, leaving his chest and stomach jumping from him trying to catch his breath.

Lips touched his spine before sliding down, forcing Edd to lean forward as Kevin's lips found every mark, discoloration, and freckle. He spent more delicate time on the initials on his shoulders, causing Edd to shutter. They were warm against Edd's back and everywhere they touched caused Edd to shutter. Kevin's hands found Edds waist sliding to his stomach, finger tips brushing the smooth skin, marred with abusive scars. The smaller male sniffled and wiped his tears with the sweater before his hands were taken and the sweater was pulled away and thrown across the room. Kevin took his hands pulling them back to wrap around his neck. "Don't move," Kevin said against the skin behind Edd's ear, before his hands slid softly down Edd's chest, scars littered it, though none were as bad as the one on his back.  
Kevin felt scar tissue around what he knew was Edd's nipple, as he circled the flesh with his finger tips. Edd squirmed against him, as the sensitive nipple hardend enough where Kevin could grab the bud and roll it around in his fingers, causing Edd to arch and whine behind his lips. Kevin's free hand pulled Edd's hips back against his hardness.

"Do you feel that?" Kevin asked against Edd's ear, as he ground into him, causing Edd to gasp as he nods frantically. "That is all you..." Edd whimpered tightening his grip on Kevin as the man continued to tease his chest. "You're so sexy. Turning me on so much. So beautiful." Kevin grind up against him Edd moaning softly. Kevin's hands slid down undoing Edd's jeans and sliding them off of him his boxers following soon after. Leaving Edd in only his hat and a red flush. Kevin grew harder in his jeans as he forced them to stand, Edd's eyes were closed as he listen to the fall of fabric and the clang of Kevin's belt buckle hitting the floor. Kevin pressed himself against Edd's back, his cock nestled between Edd's cheeks, causing them both to moan. "All you baby." Kevin groaned turning Edd around and pulling him down into his lap, the weight forcing the couch to slide back just slightly as Kevin caught Edd's lips and they kissed.

It wasn't frantic, but so important, full of understanding, anger, fear, and compassion. Edd couldn't take it all, moaning as their cocks brushed. He moved to sit on his knee's, on either side of Kevin, as he took the man's hand from his hip, kissing each knuckle he caught Kevin's confused and dazed look before took two fingers into his mouth. A flush covered his face and chest as he slicked them up avoiding looking at a flushed Kevin, who was fighting hard to control himself. Edd released the hand and sat forward burying his head in the others neck and arched his back and he placed Kevin's fingers against his entrance, whimpering softly. Kevin swallowed still not sure about everything before he slid his finger tip in, causing Edd to gasp and grab him tightly. Kevin froze unsure of what to do till Edd pressed back sliding the finger deeper, with that Kevin slid as deep as he could, swallowing loudly and sliding the finger in an out. It felt like a woman, Kevin wondered if it worked the same as he pressed a second finger in, twisting and turning them until he felt a different feeling part of flesh, he pressed against it. Edd tensed around him in every way.  
Kevin pulled way and felt the male relax, still curious Kevin pressed harder against it. "Ah! Neeh! Ke-vinnnn." Edd whined gripping his shoulders, as Kevin played with the nerve mercilessly. Causing Edd's body to rock with pleasure and his mouth to release the best noises. "Oh dear! Ah!" Edd moaned rocking into the fingers, his hands gripping Kevin's shoulders tightly. "God Ke-vin! Ugh! Pl-l-eeeeease!" Edd flung his head back practically bouncing on Kevin's fingers as the red head watched in awe, Edd's cock swinging between his legs as he did so. "I-I-I'm I'm gonna..." Edd sat up, arching his back, to grab Kevin's wrist and force it away from his prostate. He took a shuttering breath, whining at the loss as his legs shook, Kevin had to swallow a couple times before he could speak. "Why did you stop?" Kevin croaked as Edd's eyes met his, they were blown with lust, a ring of silvery blue lined the pupil, Kevin was sure his were near the same state.

"Because...I want you in me." Edd panted, and Kevin had to hold his breath to make sure he wouldn't come. "S-shit." Kevin grabbed Edd's head and pulled him into a deep kiss, sliding his tongue into the others mouth swallowing the moans between them. Edd pulled away gasping for breath, before gasping louder when Kevin lifted him up. Turning so Edd was laying on the couch, Edd's breathing picked up looking up at Kevin's green eyes. "Are you uncomfortable?" Kevin whispered against Edd's lips, smiling when Edd shook his head bringing their lips together. Edd wrapped his legs around Kevin's waist as they slowly came together. The larger male led his cock to the entrance pushing the head just pass the ring of muscle, feeling Edd clench around him. Kevin burying his head into Edd's shoulder as the smaller man moaned at the pressure entering him, tears stung his eyes as he gripped Kevin's shoulders as he was filled completely. "Oh god...Kevin."

Kevin grunted moving to kiss the others tears away pressing their foreheads together, blue locking with green, as intensity sparked between them. As Kevin felt Edd relax, he slid his hands under Edd's back fingers gripping his shoulders from behind, their eyes never looked away as the red head pulled his hips back and slowly slid back in. The pace was slow, but it was all that they needed. Their eyes never left the others, soft moans broke through Edd's lips as groans left Kevin's.  
When Kevin's cock hit deeply inside of Edd, hitting his prostate, the small male arched his back moaning loudly, it sped up from there Kevin thrusting faster as Edd became louder. "Kev-in. Please." Edd moaned his blunt nails raking up Kevin's back. Their lips brushed between thrusts as they took in each others moans, Kevin gripped the couches arm as he thrust into the moaning boy. "K-Kevin so close." Edd gasped causing Kevin to grunt. "Come for me babe." The red head growled capturing Edd's lips, as the male moaned loudly arching his back before coating their chests, squeezing around Kevin who groaned and filled the others insides. Slumping forward, sweat formed on his back and forehead. "Edd..." Dazed blue eyes found his as Kevin dropped forward capturing them with his own eyes.  
"I think I am in love you."

* * *

Tada more to come but for now I sleep off this trama.


	16. Chapter 15

Hi everyone welcome back!  
Or welcome me back.  
Sorry I have disappeared for so long, I am working hard on many things.  
I started college yesterday, I will be working at the ArkLaTexComic-con  
It you are going let me know i would love to meet some of you guys!  
But i will try and work on this more.  
Anyway here is chapter 15

* * *

"Edd, Edd come on." Kevin's voice was muffled through the locked door of Edd's bathroom. "Edd it's been an hour." Edd shook his head, Kevin was exaggerating, it had only been 45 minutes. "Eddward." Kevin spoke lowly that Edd had to turn his head against the wood to hear. "Look I don't know what I did, I'm sorry if I hurt you, and that it wasn't as romantic as I was hoping, but at least tell me what I did wrong." Edd squeezed his arms around his bare chest, his wet hair dripping against his neck and knees as he stayed huddled against the door.

After Kevin' confession Edd had quickly ran off to shower, though he only took a moment before he slipped out and huddled in a towel, forcing himself not to hyperventilate. Love? No that can't be right, Dexter loved him, and that only hurt Edd in the long run. "Edd come out. " Edd felt pressure against his back as Kevin pressed against it trying to force it open. "Edd you are worrying me." Edd pulled from the door standing up before Kevin flung it open looking at Edd a towel wrapped around his waist and another draped over his hair, though a few slick strains sticking to his red cheeks and fore head.

Kevin moved in cupping Edd's cheek, while his eyes looked around for any signs of injury, well recent ones. Sighing in relief Kevin locked his eyes with Edd's confusion for his actions, but Edd looked away, from both Kevin and his hand. "What did I do Edd?" When the smaller male shook his head causing the red head to frown and capture his chin to force eye contact, blue finally met green, but instead of anger Edd saw sadness in Kevin's depths. "Is it something I said?" His voice was low and caused Edd to flinch and give off the answer without a word being said. Kevin nodded and released Edd's chin, before yanking Edd's towel of his head causing him to squeal. Kevin smirked as Edd tried to cover his hair with his hands.

"What are you hiding so much?" Kevin chuckled grabbing Edd's thin wrist and pulled them away. "Absolutely nothing, but hair." The red heads voice sounded disappointed. Edd yanked away, "Does everyone think I have some big secret about my hat?" The male huffed and combed his raven hair back from his face some sticking up from his head. "A little, you wore it like you would die without it." Kevin offered crossing his arms over his bare chest the towel now draped over his shoulders as he pinned Edd with his eyes.

"My Grannie made it for me, when my mom butchered my hair when I was little. It was the last thing she gave me before she passed away." Edd hunched his shoulders and looked away, his head bowed. Sure he had many different hats now, but that one was still in things, though now fragile with age and much activity. It would always be important to him, Grannie, was the one who took care of him when his parents were away, when she passed away they moved to the cul-de-sac. Kevin shook his head wrapping his arms around the boy nuzzling his soft hair and kissing his temple.

"Well it is not giant scar or mutant tumor so I bet Ed would be disappointed." "Was, he was disappointed." "Huh?" Kevin pulled back a bit and looked at Edd who sighed. "We were being childish and my hat got yanked off. The Eds laughed at me, because my hair was long and messy from activities, but later they asked me why and told me their theories. It was quiet ridiculous." Looking up at Kevin's pout, Edd frowned with confusion. "Is there a problem?" Kevin nuzzled Edd's ear with a childish whine. "They got to see "sockhead" with out his sock, before me! That's a total ego killer." Edd's eye brows rose to his hair line before laughter bubbled from his lips. Kevin smirked and whined more. "Now you think it's funny!" The red head seemed to screech before yanking Edd's towel from his waist, stopping the laughing for a shocking squeal, before Edd could react Kevin had flung the towel at him and ran out the door. "Catch me if you can!" Edd flustered and angery wrapped the towel around his waist and ran out the door.

"KEVIN DAVID BARR!" Edd yelled before he was yanked back and pinned to a wall, by bat swinging arms, and a chest you could read like extra large braille. Edd forced a shiver away and glared at the laughing red head. "You remember my whole name?" Edd flushed but glared harder, "The teachers could spell it as much as they yelled it when they were getting on to you." Edd spat but Kevin's smirk never faded as he grabbed Edd's hips and pulled their waists together, Edd's bare thighs rubbing Kevin's jeans.  
"So what? You know you like bad boys." Kevin growled against Edd's ear, forcing that shiver to break down Edd's body, "You wish." Edd hissed as Kevin bucked into him, awaking them both. "I bet you are really naughty on the inside." Kevin's hands slid to the towel then jumped to the bottom sliding it up with his hands as he cupped the bottom of Edd's ass, hearing a pleased sigh leave Edd's lips. "In fact I am sure of it, the way you were riding my fingers earlier." The ravenett flushed darkly pressing his hands to Kevin's shoulders for support, as Kevin squeezed each cheek with his hands. "Bet you would love if I bent you over your desk, in between classes and took you from behind." Edd felt his eyes flutter as he gasped at the thought. "Take you in the baseball team showers after a game." A soft groan left Edd as he squeezed Kevin's shoulders while the rough fingers found his entrance brushing it teasingly. "Bet you would like toys to, some thing to stick deep inside you when I am not there." As Kevin spoke his finger pressed in, Edd still slightly slick from earlier. "Oooh God." Edd moaned panting into Kevin's ear.

Kevin groaned and pulled away and suddenly picked up Edd by his thighs forcing them around his waist as he pushed Edd back against the wall with a groan. "God Edd your going to drive me insane." Whimpering Edd shook his head." All...your fault." Chuckling Kevin nodded before kissing Edd's lips, "and I plan on fixing this." Kevin carried them down the hall, though Edd fought to distract him, nipping and sucking softly on Kevin's throat.  
Finally finding a bed room Kevin rushed inside kicking the door closed, catching Edd's lips before he could bitch about scuffs on the door, tossing Edd to the bed Kevin licked his lips as the towel fell from its tie, leaving Edd sprawled out on the bed, panting heavily, kiss swollen lips, and hard as a rock. Kevin was going in for the prey.

* * *

The hat is reviled do do doooo!

next chapter will be an in look into Edd's mind about everything that has happened lately.  
Talk to you guys soon MMMMMWAH!


End file.
